PokéLuv
PokéLuv is a pet simulation semi-survival Pokémon game releasing exclusively to mobile devices. In the game, you take care of Pokémon and adventure out into the wild with them, collecting resources along the way to improve your campsite. Story You, the player, are invited to build a campsite for Pokémon on the breath-taking islands of the Pocket Isles by Professor Ensei. Once you arrive, you visit his lab, where you'll meet him, with his clipboard observing a Gossifleur. As he turns around to greet you, he introduces himself and guides you to your campsite. When you arrive at the camp, Ensei tells you that you'll keep this campsite of your own with Pokemon camp attendees around you after entering your name. Then, he asks you to tap on the left cabin. Once you do, you'll be transported to the inside. To start the tutorial, he gives you a Pokemon egg, which will hatch into either a Pikachu, Eevee or one of the three starters up to Generation IX after being tapped 3 - 5 times. Once the pokemon is hatched, you can name it anything. After that, Professor Ensei tells you to care for your pet in a certain order. First, petting. Second, feeding it. Then, training it for battle. Finally, resting your pokemon. To pass the time, he suggests to adventure into the wild and gives you a quest to collect 10 wood. After gathering 10 wood in over a minute and a half, Ensei tells you that your pokemon is already full of energy. Once you put him out of resting, the professor leaves you to explore on your own and tells you that he'll be in his lab at the Main Central of the island. Gameplay The player would be in first-person, exploring a world in a slightly cutesy hand-drawn style. In the game, you are designing a campsite of your own, lively of Pokemon. While classic Pokemon battles are still available, the game is mostly focused on exploring, collecting items for your campsite, and caring for your pokemon. Pokemon Care Main Article: Pokemon Care. Up to 30 pokemon can be stored in a cabin. When you tap on one, you get to pet, feed, play, train, and rest that pokemon. You can tell a pokemon needs something by looking at a bubble above their head and by the icon of the bubble. Adventuring When in your campsite, a button with the word labeled "Adventure!" would display on the bottom of your screen. When you tap on the button, a map would appear on your screen, with pointers on certain uncivilized areas. Tapping on a pointer would teleport you to that one area. Once you teleport to one, you can tap certain objects to collect items or arrows to move to nearby areas. Campsite Editor A button with a house and pen icon on the top left appears when successfully visiting your campsite. When you click it, the camera would switch to a top-down perspective and a grid would appear. Any furniture items in your inventory can be dragged out on empty space. PokeActions PokeActions are certain actions that your camp Pokémon can achieve. In order to set a PokeAction, just tap somewhere on the map with an exclamation point, and it'll bring up an interface of which pokemon you can send. PokeActions take time, some in which the player can optionally join in. Crafting Using materials from adventuring, you can craft certain items, tools, and furniture. PokeCities PokeCities are areas that the player can visit to meet random players' profiles, take quests, buy items, and do activities in the towns. Tournament When visiting the Pokémon Arena in Kimono City, you can battle other players using your selected pokemon from your campsite. You can also pick specific traits, like most preferred type or amount of pokemon on hand, and get results of trainers with that traits. Trainer Profile You can set a profile that others would see. The profile would include a trainer's name, their level, a picture of a pokemon at their campsite, and the amount of owned pokemon. W.I.P. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mobile Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pet Simulation Games